


Hextale - Blood and bones - Part 1

by Deusn



Series: Hextale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, New OC´s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deusn/pseuds/Deusn
Summary: It is the time of monsters and men on the surface of the world as we know. Large scale forests covering both of the kingdoms, filled with hope for both of these races, that seem to share more, then any of them is willing to accept. In the discovery of the recent threath, that is hanging over the homes of both, the monsters together with the humans have finally decided to make the neccesary steps, towards protecting theyre territory once and for all.And now, more then ever, there is a need of a hero. Or two. But will theyre strenght be enough, to protect the world of those they wish to protect ? How can a human and monster work over theyre differences and actually work together long enough, to do what is right ?





	Hextale - Blood and bones - Part 1

 The trees seemed to be speaking with theyre own tune, that was filling the air with such peace, it was nearly possible to touch it. Even the flowers seemed to move and synchronize themselves with that melody of natures grace, in one with the rivers, that were accompanying the sound of life around it. It was not a secret that monsters were especially connected to the nature. They didnt need to take much of it, for theyre bodies would not consume much of actual physical matter, yet more then that, monsters lived in harmony with the nature. They did build theyre cities of stone, wood and sand, yet all they broke and took from the nature, could be returned and rebuild.

   Gaster loved these moments of quiet. With both hands joined behind his back, he looked far into the distance, into nothingness of the blue sky. He did not need anything like a bench, or a chair, he liked to stand, and use both of his legs, to feel the ground beneath him. It was more a matter of his pride, he knew. Those who sit, are inclined to stay down, not wishing to get up. Above all else in his life filled with knowledge, study and discovery, Gaster hated to waste time upon anything that had no way, to improve the lives of the monsters and theyre kingdom.

   Yet, he appreciated this moment. All of these moments. It was the only time when he allowed his mind to stop concentrating of all the tasks, that monsterkind needed him to take care off. Development of new houses and fields filled with crops, ways to protect them from possible danger of the forest and the humans, if such a instance occured and most importanly, being in care of invention. Gaster thought to himself, that no human would possibly be able to endure, or even perform all of the tasks that he had too. He was all the monsters needed him to be. A diplomat and salesman, if the rare caravan of humans arrived to share theyre goods. A warrior, in the times when blood and magic had to be spilled and sacrificed, for the safety of his home. An architect, a scribe, an alchymist, an herbalist, an builder if needed be. But all he really wished for were two things.

   He wished for the safety and proper education of his little brothers and monster kind. And for a particular reason even though his mind was always bursting with ideas and thoughts when he was doing it, was farming. Gaster always believed that proper, hard and both physically and magically exhausting exercise was needed for keeping his mind healthy. It was always during these tasks that he could free himself of anything else but his mind. Not being cornered by the facts of any kind, his mind could see a future, where humans and monsters could relish in the way of shared work and progress.

   The large skeleton, was as always wearing his identical, black coat, that had buttons made of pure white color, and little steel rings in the middle, from his neck to the edges of his feet. Some monsters were always commenting his bleak and "evil" looking style of clothing, making such remarks as if his coat was "made of shadows" and following him like a tail. Not once did such nicknames as "Gaster the Raven" or "Black Swan" reach him. Gaster accepted these little sacrifices and always replied to those words with a smile or a funny comment. The coat was a gift from Queen Toriel many years ago, when Asgore Dremurr began his age of being the "Monster King", and under his carefull eyes, which showed only empathy and love for his subjects, monsterkind flourished. Gaster was serving in the army of the previous monster king as head of the scouting troops, and was also responsible for the first human-monster interactions. It was thanks to him, that the first interactions didnt end with a bloodbath.

   Gaster felt sadness from time to time, when he realized how little the humans could tolerate. Monsters came in all shapes and sizes, and so took and accepted each other without any kind of disgust or offense. Yet the humans were...more complicated. They had to understand, see, touch and then slowly start to believe. Yet Gaster knew that in the eyes of many humans, monsters were just bizzare beasts, that could bring forth the power of magic. Which was something the humans could not. Until of course...a legend appeared.

   Humans never controlled any kind of magic, yet theyre emotions and physical bodies gaved them something the monsters could not have. A perfect shell for a strong soul. And the strongest of them all was determination. The humans always were - at least in Gasters mind - like a arrow being shot from an bow, while monsters seemed as quickly growing roots of a mighty tree. In the end, the result woult be the same, but the ways on how to get there, would make humans vastly different from the monsters both in mind and spirit.

   Gaster sighed and with his fingers, he opened one of the buttons by his neck. He always let his thoughts go wild and nostalgic like this, when he was here.

   He stood on a small field in the middle of one of the many forests of the kingdom of monsters. It was oftenly an abbandoned place, it was why he visited it so often. A little quiet place for him and his mind. Gaster could not vent his stress or even speak of his burden as easily as any other monsters, for many would look up to his leadership just as to king Asgore. He didnt wish to seem weak near his dear king, nor his kings subjects.

   Checking the position of the sun, Gaster could tell that it was the middle of the afternoon. He was here for several hours. If he would not hurry back, his king would probably send a search party for him, afraid he again wondered off somewhere dangerous. The skeleton had to chuckle to himself, thinking of king Asgore´s often overcaring behaviour. Never before did he see a monster of such size and power get on his knee in front of a family, just to apologize for accidentally bumping into theyre child and making his apple fall down in the ground. If his memory served him right, Asgore bought the family more apples then they could ever wish for. Yet, thanks to Asgore, they could sell much more, and earn as twice much gold in a shorter time. Gaster often thought to himself if these "accidents" were Asgores way of trying to improve the lives of the monsters from his own pockets.

"Ah, there you are Dings !"

   Of course "he" found him. Gaster closed his eyes, and tried his best to cover up his suprise. Of course there was but one person who always knew how to find him. No matter where he was, he always knew that there was a way for his little brother to discover his position.

**"Sans, did i not tell you, to leave your big brother in peace, when he is sulking or thinking to himself ?"**

   Sans was much smaller then Gaster. Gaster was nearly over six feet tall, while Sans was no more then four feet tall, and at this point Gaster knew he would not grow taller...only smarter and more cunning at plagueing his life to no end. But no matter how many pranks and jokes, or small witty remarks Sans made, Gaster was glad he did it. Out of all the monsters he knew, his small brother was one of the most inteligent beings he ever had the chance of knowing. He was learning incredibly fast even the most complicated of lore, magic or technology and his unmatched wish for study and work was inspiering. It didnt matter if Sans tried his best to pretend, he did not care about anything, Gaster always knew what his true intentions were. And right now he had a pretty good idea of what his little brother wished to speak to him about.

"Yes well, you know me Dings, cant let your bad mood suck you in. People would think you are a Grim Reaper, as the humans say."

   Sans slowly walked from the shadows of the tall trees, both of his white eyes shining as little torches, while he puts his thumbs of his hands behind his belt. It was almost funny how hard Sans tried to look lazy and bored with everything. Yet there was something that he could never stop doing, even though Gaster knew he could if he wanted too. It was his smile. Sans smiled in every situation Gaster seen him in no matter how stressing or dangerous. When he was running around in the alchemist house, trying to repair the damage that has been done, because of a clumsy co-worker, Sans was sitting in the corner of the room, playing around with test-tubes while in secret he was using his magic to move all of the equipment carefully and quickly out of harms way. Gaster both hated and loved that calm behavior of his.

**"I am not in a bad mood."**

   Gaster sighed and turned around, facing Sans.

**"I was only thinking to myself."**

   Sans let out a giggle, and simple rested, while standing against a tree, touching it with his back. His blue tunic was as always dirty from napping in the wheat fields. 

"Wanna share with your dear and beloved bro ?"

   Gaster stopped for a moment, closing his eyes in confusion. He could not have...

**"Bro ?"**

   Sans let out another giggle.

"Im too lazy to say the whole word, so i thought out of a shorter, much better version of it. Pretty smart, right ?"

   Gaster sighed. He did.

**"I swear, if you would put at least this amouth of..."**

   Gaster stopped. He knew this was a battle he could never win. 

"So whats up Dings ? You have been like this, eversince the messenger from the human king arrived."

   And then there was this little problem. The humans sended an emmisary speaking of horrible news that were speaking of mortal danger coming from the north. One of the old legends of the humans, dragons apparently resurfaced from the deep, dark holes of the mighty mountains of the world. Gaster did not pay too much attention too such theories. At least not when there was not enough proof. Yet, if the humans did speak the truth, the monsters should send someone too learn about this problem and decide if it is trully a problem. The emmisary brought a offer to the monster king. The humans would send theyre strongest and most benevolent warrior, someone special, and Gaster already knew who it would be.

   The bearer of the soul of determination. The crimson jewel of humankind, as they called him.

**"I am afraid Sans."**

   Sans nodded to himself. It seems he finally started to take the matter from a serious point of view, yet he just shrugged and closed one of his eyes. His usual "i trust you completely" pose.

"Nah, it will be just a small walk with a human. Im sure you two will turn into friends in no time, bro."

   Gaster already hated this "bro" word. 

**"And what if not Sans ? What if they do speak the truth ? Or maybe, this is a clever way how to weaken our military strenght for the humans to attack us in the most weakest of states. If the humans speak the truth, the journey would take some time, after all if it would be just me, i could teleport there, yet i know not of the place nor the exact position, it would be a unnecesary risk. I have never been so far to the north and travelling with a human ? Not only that, but the carrier of "the" soul ? It makes me afraid. I will admit."**

  Sans just shrugged.

"Quess you cant just back away, from the idea, can you ?"

   Gaster shook his head.

**"Too much is at stake in this matter. I already spoke to the king about it, he wished me to take an escort, or even a small amouth of troops, yet i disagreed."**

   Sans gaved him a knowing look.

"Because you believe, that whatever it is, you can take it right ?"

   Gaster nodded.

**"If the human tries to betray me, or lead me into an ambush i will always be able to escape with the magic of misplacement, teleportation. And if i do get hurt, or find myself in a fight i cant avoid, i will do what is in my power, to do what is right. Yet it is not a foe i know off that worry me. It is the human legends that scare me."**

  Standing there, just the two of them, the air seemed to fill itself with pressure. It was as if even the falling leaves started to move slower out of respect for both of them. 

"What do you know of dragons, Dings ?"

   Gaster thought to himself for a moment.

**"All of the tomes, that the emmisary brought spoke of mighty beasts. Creatures of both flesh and magic. With scales that cannot be broken, able to breath fire and the ability to think in the same way as humans."**

  It was this description that deserved a chuckle from Sans.

"Sounds like good old Gerson to me Dings.

   Gaster just stopped. He had to smile at this point, when thinking of the old warrior of monster king. Gerson was...ancient. Even when Gaster was but a child, Gerson was already in his "older years", but as time went on, the old monster did not seem too age at all. Only talking more and more about his hurting back and his knees. Yet everyone who saw Gerson use his warhammer in the art of combat knew, that this monster was not to be underestimated. There was even a myth, that was shared amongst the monsters saying that Gerson is one of the first monsters that were ever born. Gaster was not surprised when Gerson wasnt pleased when he heard these words. Gerson was...powerfull beyond all belief. Gaster was often horrified when he tried to imagine how Gerson must have looked in his prime.

**"You are probably right Sans. I only wish i had more information about what i am walking into. We oftenly dealt with threats that were unknown to us, and yes, there were stories about beings that the humans claimed were real, yet they never prooved that these legends would be true. And now, they are afraid enough of another legend, to send maybe the most powerfull human in the world, to face it ?"**

   Sans walked over the distance that was between them, and he patted Gasters shoulder. 

"I know my big bro, can handle it. After all, i believe in him. You´ll be back. And im sure when you do, you will have a fine story to share."

   Gaster nodded, again. Yet even if his brother calmed his nerves and made him look on the brighter side of the events that awaited him, Gaster did not let his guard down. For some reason, he was filled with a uncomfortable feeling of a dark future, yet he could not place it to anykind of a thought. It was just...a uncomfortable feeling upon his soul. If he did have to fight, if he did have to kill...what would become of him ?

   A few more leaves fell next to them and Gaster looked up again to the sky. Suddenly his eyes widened with horror as he saw three figures coming closer, in the air. They seemed...gigantic. With wings large enough to cover a whole village. He could not keep his eyes away from it. It was as if everything in his body was trembling. He quickly analyzed himself and his physical state, confirming that he was not under any kind of influence or magic energies.

   He finally saw what was coming closer. They seemed like massive reptiles, theyre heads covered by scales and horns. A form of raging muscles, claws and tails which were whipping in the air. It was Sans that finally broke the silence, when he looked up and noticed the giant shadow that was covering the light of the sun. Gaster immediaetly felt the large mass of magic, that was forming in the mouth of the beasts, before anything would happen.

   One of the dragons, the tallest of the trio of monsters, whose scales were dark red, opened his mouth and from his mouth a wave of flame flied towards Sans and Gaster. It was burning the trees to a crisp, breaking them too ash in mere seconds. And the speed of the dragons in air was horrifying. 

   Gaster moved. He didnt think, he had to act. His body shot in front of his brother like a bolt out of a crossbow and he grabbed Sans, covering himself in magic and using his spells for teleportation too dodge the incoming flames and move more then fifty feet away from the place they were at. Gaster felt as Sans was shaking in his hands, yet in the moment they were safe for even a moment, Sans patted his shoulder and stepped down, looking back at the damage that was done to the forest. It was burning, and the fire was quickly spreading, more then that, he saw how the dragons were turning in mid air and coming for another attack, beginning to fly faster, getting closer to the ground.

   A hand touched Sans shoulder.

**"Sans, listen to me. You need to get the King and the Royal guard to take care of the civilians and the fire. I will deal with this."**

   It seemed Sans didnt want to believe what he just said.

"Stop joking Dings, we can-"

   Gaster shaked his head and patted his shoulder strongly.

**"No time for that. The king needs to know of this, and we cant allow the dragons to go berserk in the city. Now go !"**

   Sans stod there, but in two seconds he nodded and moving his hands in quick two circles, he activated his magic.

"Dont die Dings !"

   With that Sans dissapeared, leaving only a faith presence of magic. Gaster was glad, he didnt wish to endanger the life of his brother. He felt the magic of the dragons, he saw them. He knew how they look...

   And Wingdings Gaster didnt fear what he could see with his own eyes. The dragons stopped being an unknown entity, and he was sure that there creatures were those, that the human tomes spoke off. 

   He had no more time for thinking, for the dragons attacked. And this time, all of them breathed out a wave of flames, that was covering large quantities of the forest in powerfull flames. Yet Gaster was already away from harms way. Not only that, he was closer to the dragons, than the giant reptiles would ever wish too.

   The red dragon blinked in surprise, as in mid-air, flying at his speed, a figure of unknown origin appeared on his nose, with its hands behind his back. The mighty beast stopped spitting fire and looked upon this worm with interest. It took foolish bravery or madness to try something like this against a being like itself. Not only did the figure seem unaffected by the dragons size and power, it seemed to be smiling.

   Gaster´s clothes were flying wildly around him as he used his magic to balance himself and connect his feet to the dragons mouth, over his nostrils. It seemed as if a shadow covered his eyes, and a dangerous smile formed on his face.

**"I dont think you know who i am, dragon. But there is something i wish to share with you all."**

   Gaster felt the presence of the other two dragons in the air, flying around him and the red dragon. He didnt need to see them to know where they were, and how much magic they needed to put out to keep themselves flying in the air. It was a terrifying amouth of magical energy, yet the skeleton didnt let that fact scare him. They were trully powerfull...but that was it. He just needed to know the limit of these creatures.

   The other dragons around him were in different colors from the current one. One had the scaled in the colors of jade, the other ones were shining like bronze. He made sure to memorize that. 

**"If you dare to hurt my family, my kingdom and my brother, you will get hurt. Badly. So i give you one chance, to turn around and go back whenever you came from. I will not repeat myself."**

   He felt his feet shake, and he heard as the reptile in front of him started to let out a sound that could be just as a laughter, as it was coughing. Either way, the tone of the creatures voice was deep and demanding respect. Yet Gaster was not in the mood to deal with a over-egocentric, giant lizard. Based on theyre reaction they could "understand" him. And when he felt a concentration of magic from the two dragons around him, he decided. 

Moving his right hand up and down, making a small circle with his hand, while letting his point finger stand up, he brought up five projectiles of magically enhanced bones that were sharpened at the end and he shot them all into the eye of the creature in front of him. Quickly after that he released his magic, and used his teleportation to return back to the surface, falling on his knee, as he used the speed of the teleport too reach the surface quickly. He saw that his attack was more then effective.

The red dragon was hanging above ground, moving wildly, holding his bleeding eye, spitting fire in all directions and roaring with such strenght, it would rival the sound made by a thunderbolt. Gaster at least proved to himself one of his theories. The dragons were covered in scales, that would be unbreakable as the legends said, yet no one said that the eyes would have some kind of special protection as well. He stood up and in a momento of a second, dodged to his left, turning his chest and letting the air fly around him, as the tail of the bronze dragon missed him by an hair. Gaster didnt expect the creatures to be so fast. As his feet dugged deeply into the grass he saw the bronze dragon making a swift turn in the air and making a sweep for another strike.

He was too fast, for Gaster to be completely able to keep up with him. Distracted by this Gaster again only barely missed a wave of flames that was falling upon him from the air, right over him, that was spitted out by the green dragon. Only the grow of magic and a fast reaction in handling his magic saved Gaster from being turned into nothingness. He again appeared in mid air, with his coat flying wildly around him, all of his buttons released showing his dark grey tunic under it. He extended his hands and released his fingers. He felt as two circles of bones started to wildly turn in circles around his hands, looking like windmills, before facing two of the three dragons. The green and bronze one flew close to each other, exchanging possitions and quickly gaining speed and covering large distance between them and Gaster. 

For the first time during this fight, Gaster thought to himself, if he didnt bite of more then he can chew...and letting his body being pulled down by his own weight, he fell right against the dragons, begining to circle in mid air, with his hands prepared to start playing in this play of violence and pain.

 

 

 

**End of part one**

**Thank you very much for reading**

**Deusn**

 


End file.
